Several different mascara compositions have been developed in the art using various ingredients to impart desired cosmetic properties. For example, mascaras typically contain wax which is used to provide body and volume. However, the tackiness of the wax leads to mascara compositions that clump, apply unevenly, dry the lashes, smudge, flake and are difficult to remove. Also, the tackiness of the wax limits the buildability (layering) and playtime (smoothness) of these waxes. When the wax is eliminated from the mascaras to facilitate application and removal, the compositions also lose desirably properties and tend to be runny.
The current invention provides low wax and/or wax free mascara compositions having a creamier, silkier and more hydrating or “wet” texture as compared to traditional mascaras. These compositions provide a light and soft feel to the lashes while at the same time affording good body and volume to the lashes. The compositions of the invention can be applied to lashes easily and yield smooth, homogenous layers (improved buildability and playtime) with fewer clumps than traditional mascaras. The mascaras of the invention are also easily removed with water and experience less flaking or smudging than traditional mascaras.